


Portal Pursuit

by Buckmesideways22



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom/sub, Gay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, brat jefferson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckmesideways22/pseuds/Buckmesideways22
Summary: Pairing: Jefferson x Hook (Killian Jones)Rating: ExplicitWord count:1525Beta’d by the beautiful and talented @freshwoodsThis was submitted by an anon and I love this so much. I’m a huge fan of Once Upon a Time!





	Portal Pursuit

Hatting was what Jefferson considered his passion and at 19-years of age no one could tell him different. It was amazing traveling from world to world, seeing crazy imaginings, and going on adventures. Best of all, the sex with smoking hot strangers.

He was now in a world called Seafeiora. A plane that had thousands of tiny islands surrounded by endless water. The biggest island was around 40 miles long in circumference. He was in a lively bar. Music was played through siren filters to keep all the people from potential brainwashing.

It was a swim up bar on one side for sea folk and a walk up bar for land lovers. A group of rowdy pirates were stirring up a good time, drinking heavily, and flirting with tavern maids and men.

However, one man in particular caught his eye. He had hair as black as a raven’s feathers, coal-lined forest green eyes, a heavily stubbled jawline, a thin but muscular frame that was covered and in leather and a wickedly suggestive smile. He had both a man and woman petting his chest hair and cooing at him. An ale in both hands.

He watched him for about an hour and decided to approach, “What is the crew’s festivities for and where is the captain?”

The man chuckled loudly and held up his ale, “You’re looking at him and a bountiful swell.” The captain looked him over with thought, “You’re not from around here.”

“I’m not.” He agreed. Jefferson stood out like a sore thumb in his tailor slacks, burgundy velvet coat, and a greenish hat that sat upon spiky hair.

“Where do you hail from and what’s your name?” The captain took a swig and cast both of his suitors to the side to pay attention to Jefferson.

Jefferson gave him a crooked grin, “I’m Jefferson and I hail from the enchanted forest.”

“The enchanted forest, eh?” He rolled his eyes, “One of my least favorite realms.”

“Mine as well, which is why I travel.” Jefferson waved the bartender for two ales, “And what is your name, or do you just go by Captain?”

“Captain Killian Jones.” He rumbled with a look of interest. “So, Jefferson do you consider yourself a traveler by trade?”

“I do. A portal master of sorts.” Jefferson purred. He took a sip of his ale.

“My ship is a good portal traveler, would you like to see it?” Killian leaned in and whispered while gripping Jefferson’s shoulder.

Jefferson smirked. This was what he had been hoping for. A chance to be fucked by the delicious leather wrapped captain, “Lead the way, Captain.”

Killian paid both tabs and lead Jefferson out to the docks.

His ship was huge, “Wow…You’re ship is very impressive. Such a large ship, it’s not for compensation reasons hopefully.” Jefferson leered while stepping aboard the vessel.

Killian’s eyebrow arched in surprise, “I can assure you, it’s not.” He moved closer to Jefferson rearing his stiff cock up against the seat of Jefferson’s slacks. “As you can tell.”

“I’ve had more impressive.” Jefferson said spinning around giving him a sassy smile, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I can assure you, that you in fact, have not.” Killian gave him a cocky grin and started tugging at Jefferson’s hand, pulling him towards the captain’s quarters.

The room was smallish, but neat. Way cleaner than Jefferson would expect for a pirate. He had a large bed that had loads of blankets and pillows on it. They must travel to more arctic realms often.

The Captain shut the door behind him and grasped Jefferson’s hips pulling them together until their cocks touched. His lips brushed over Jefferson’s. Jefferson giggled into the kiss and then pulled back from him. “Ah-ah Captain. Did I say you could kiss me?” Jefferson teased.

“You did not, love.” Killian groaned reaching for Jefferson.

“Silly captain. Sit back and relax.” Jefferson gave him a light shoved on the chest and Killian dramatically let himself fall to the bed. Jefferson smiled at him, happy that he was playing along.

With a wave of his hand music began to play from the record player in the corner. Sultry music. Jefferson started by taking his hat off and gently setting it on the captain’s desk. Then he spun around and took in Killian’s smoldering gaze on him.

He rolled his hips and then grips the lapels of his long burgundy coat. He slowly slide it down his shoulders.

“There we go, love.” Killian murmured.

Jefferson twirled around and began to unbutton his vest. His back faced the captain and he sensually rolls his hips in slow circles. He pulled on the vest and decided on tossing it to the side. Then he yanked off his silky scarf and turned towards Killian. He wrapped the material around his neck and pulled him forward, his face pressed into Jefferson’s lean abs. Killian’s tongue slid out and Jefferson groaned.

Quickly Killian went to snap his arms around him. Jefferson was faster, using magic to move. He pulled on his belt and loosened it. Another flirty looking pull had it off. Then he began to push down his slacks that had nothing below them. He flashed the base of his cock. “Don’t be a tease, Jefferson.”

Jefferson laughed, “Where is the fun in that?” He turned around and slowly pulled his pants down his thighs. He heard Killian moan at the full reveal of his ass and that made his cock twitch.

Then next thing he knew Killian had him shoved against the desk. “I’ve had enough of your teasing and I need to be in this ass.” He didn’t know if he heard the sound of the leather cracking his ass cheek or felt the sting first. Killian had belted him with Jefferson’s own belt.

“Fuck!” Jefferson howled. He arched his ass up for more as blood rushed only to his cock and where he had just been spanked. Another crack of the belt came down on him and he jostled against the desk. Killian had his face pressed to the wood and his underbody snug against it. He moaned for more.

“Ask me for another, you sassy bitch.” Hook growled against his ear, leaning over.

“Yes! More, Captain!” He whined as the belt struck him him with a searing force. Tears pricked his eyes at the pain but his cock hand never been more hard.

A leather glove covered hand reached around and grasped him crudely. The leather felt deliciously strange against his cock and the captain was stroking him so roughly. He felt bare skin rub against his ass. The familiar feel of lubricant coated that skin. From the thickness of it, he knew that it was Killian’s cock.

Killian pressed the tip up to his hole, “Now, had you been a good boy I would have opened you nice and slow. You weren’t though.”

“Just fuck me for magic sakes…” Jefferson grumbled, a glutton for pain.

Killian did exactly that, sinking into his hole all the way to his hilt. Jefferson screamed out and his cock jerked wildly. Killian began fucking into him mercilessly making Jefferson’s hole stretch way faster than it was prepared to. That leather gloved hand pulled harder on his cock and Killian bit down on his shoulder. Jefferson knew that would bruise beautifully.

Harder and harder the Captain’s cock crushed his prostate. Jefferson was a weeping, precum covered mess below the force of that cock.

“I’m going to cum in your pretty ass…” Killian roared and released Jefferson’s cock. He dug his fingers into Jefferson’s his and fucked in to him with a brutal vigor. His moans filled the cabin as his seed filled Jefferson’s hole.

The captain slumped on top of him and Jefferson bucked beneath him. “I need to come now.”

Hook growled and Jefferson felt something medal clank around both of his wrist. Shackles. “Did you just handcuff me?” Jefferson bellowed. Hook flipped him over with force and wrapped the belt around the belt around his neck.

He pulled it tight and fasted it to the chair behind the desk, “If you even slightly move that belt will choke you.”

Jefferson whimpered. He was laying on top of his metal shackled hands, belt around his throat, unable to access magic because of the hand restriction, and his hard cock weeping out pre-cum.

Killian gave a hard tug on his cock and started stroking it fast. Jefferson struggled in his bonds and the belt tightened on his neck making it feel even more erotic as he choked. “C-cum…” Was all he could manage.

Killian stopped immediately, “No, Jefferson, only good boys get to come.” Jefferson gasped as Killian stood.

“Now you’re going to sit in here tonight like this and think about your behavior. If you can apologized sincerely tomorrow, I will make you come and let you free.”

“Fuck you!” Jefferson hissed between his teeth. He jerked his head forward and then the belt choked him down. He whimpered out a sexual moan in response.

“See you tomorrow.” Killian said, giving a hot smack to the inside of Jefferson thigh.”


End file.
